


Latex nurse

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Latex, Nurse Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just pure smut, a person asked for a nurse roleplay with Oswald. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latex nurse

Oswald and you had a good life together, even though it wasn’t normal with the lovey dove part, you didn’t mind. In fact you loved it. You also loved when it came to the bedroom, where things got very hot and creative.

Oswald walked into the room, wearing a white doctors outfit, clearing hit throat as he saw you bent over, pretending to check a foam shaped head you used to put your hats on.

“ Oh! Doctor Cobblepot! I didn’t see you there. What can I help you with?” You said with a smile as you turned around and faced him.

Oswald gave you the once over as you where wearing a red and white, latex outfit. It was a zip up dress, with the nurse hat, the dress cut off from the mid thigh, which left the garter belt you had on, exposed. Lastly you had red lipstick on that matched your red, fish net stockings. Oswald smiled as he moved closer to you, then gently curled his figures under your chin, lifting your chin up to meet his beautiful eyes. 

“ Nurse Y/N, I think I need to have a full check up.”

You blinked then played innocent as you pulled out a fake first aid kit, bending over again, knowing Oswald would be licking his lips right now. He then moved behind you, slowly grinding his already half hard on, into your ass. You fake gasped then stood up and pushed him away gently as he then grabbed your hands.

M-Mr. Cobblepot!! Please, don’t do this now! What if someone sees us?”

“ Oh don’t worry nurse Y/N, I don’t anyone will bother us for a while.

He smirked then slid his hand behind your head, pulling you into a deep kiss. He smiled against your lips as you kissed him back. He then slowly slid down the front of your dress as you stopped him and broke the kiss slowly, tugging on his bottom lip slowly.

“ Mr. Oswald, I need to still do an oral check up, now hold still please.” 

You smirked as he nodded then blushed slightly but then soon he closed his eyes as he let his head roll back from you unzipping his pants, and setting his half hard cock free. He moaned as you now where gently sucking on the tip. He slid his hands into your h/c/l, as he then gripped it slightly as you then took in half his hard length. He moaned out as he began to thrust his hips, as you bobbed your head faster to meet he speed. You then placed your hands on his hips as you slowly slid in his length all the way, then slid it all the way out of your mouth with a “ pop”. You looked up at him as you started to jerk him off, smiling at him becoming so hard so fast.

“ My, My Mr. Cobblepot! Your body seems to be in great shape, and I love the taste of you too.”

Oswald smirked then pulled you up by your shoulders as you saw the familiar look in his eyes. 

“ Nurse Y/N, Please call me Oswald, for we have become more then doctor and nurse. Now undress yourself and stay quite, we don’t want anyone walking on us, do we?”

You un-zipped your dress. You then threw it to the side as Oswald licked his bottom lip slowly. He them pushed you onto the bed as spread your legs; he then crawled onto the bed after slid off her pants and boxers. He smirked then trailed slowly, a finger down your underwear, and circled your clit. Your breath hitched in your throat as he used his free hand to wag his figure at you.

“ Ah, ah, Y/N. Not a noise.”

You nodded as he pulled out a knife that he had in his jacket, he then cut off your white, laced underwear. Your core was already dripping wet, as he leaned down and sucked on your clit, making your back arch. You had to cover your mouth as Oswald then moved onto tongue fucking you fast while using his thumb to rub your clit in a small, fast circle. You gripped the sheets as you rolled your hips around in a circle, trying to get him to reach your spot. He then pulled back, making you whimper as he wiped his mouth and slid off his jacket. He was now fully naked, his pale,slim,and beautiful body was now in front of you as he stroked his hard cock slowly.

“ Alright, since you have been so good for the doctor, you get to make all the noise you want now. Lets both enjoy are check up now.”

You nodded fast then gasped as you finally let out a loud moan that was held back. You felt him slip into you with ease. He let out a low groan as he let you adjust, he then slowly started to thrust into you, placing his hands besides both sides of your face. You then slid your hands up to his shoulders. You leaned up and kissed him passionately, he kissed back lovingly. He then growled lowly against your mouth and thrusted faster into you, making you gasp and moan out loudly again. 

“O-Oh Fuck, Oswald!! Please, go faster doctor, I need another shot of you!”

You blushed dark as he nodded and licked up your neck then bit down onto your plus point. You both where now thrusting against each other fast, him bucking his hips as you moved yours with his. You arched your head back as you moaned out his name and he groaned out yours. You locked eyes with him as you both panted heavily. You were both so close and after a few seconds, your felt your climax as he came inside your hot pussy. You both rode out your climaxes. Once Oswald finished he pulled out and pulled you into a hug. After a few minutes of cooling down and catching your breathes. Oswald couldn’t help but chuckle. You looked up at him as he gently placed a soft kiss on the top of your head.

“ That was one hell of a check up, we need to do this again some time, nurse Y’N.”

You giggled then slowly smirked as you gently kissed down his neck, making him groan out softly, you whispered against his neck.

“ Well Doctor, I need more medication, the one that begins it a y- and ends with a –ou.”

“ Will do, just know it’s a strong one now.”

He then rolled on top of you and kissed down your neck, chest and stomach hungrily, now going for round two. You smiled to yourself as you thought to yourself. “ God I love being his nurse.”


End file.
